


Una rutina un tanto diferente

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut, fun in the gym
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: Cuando Yami se da cuenta donde su amado castano se va cada manana en vez de quedarse con el en la cama decide seguirlo cada manana para tener un poco de diversion con el en su gimnasio privado





	Una rutina un tanto diferente

**Author's Note:**

> No se si soy buena escribiendo smut pero espero les guste esta idea!

Todo empezó por curiosidad.  
Seto se levantaba cada mañana a la misma hora y desaparecía por un hora y media, después regresaba para darse una ducha a la habitación que compartían. Nunca explicaba por que se iba ni a donde iba. A Yami se le hacía muy extraño. Cuando le preguntaba lo único que le decía era -No te preocupes vuélvete a dormir- Yami hacia caso, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Quería saber que era lo que mantenía su novio lejos de la cama cada mañana.   
Fue una mañana particularmente fría que sintió el frio de la cama cuando el castaño se levantó que decidió por fin ver a donde iba. En secreto y discretamente lo siguió hasta uno de los niveles mas bajos de la mansión en un corredor algo largo y se detuvo cuando lo vio entrar a una habitación con llave. Yami se quedó sorprendido nunca había visto la habitación antes por lo que le dio aun mas curiosidad   
Tratando de recordar donde estaba el lugar, se escabullo a su recamara en donde agarro una carta que Kaiba le había dado. Le dijo que tenia acceso a toda la mansión incluso a su laboratorio si eso quería y se preguntaba si Seto había cambiado de opinión al darle tanto libre acceso, el era muy privado. Su corazón latía solo de pensar que Seto le daba tanta confianza. Por fin tendría una excusa para utilizar la susodicha carta afuera de acceder a su recamara. Se sentía nervioso y emocionado. Se marcho del lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a donde el castaño había desaparecido. Paso la carta por el sensor y se abrió inmediatamente. Su corazón latía con rapidez y entro al sitio. Era muy inmaculado, un corredor se abrió frente a el y lo siguió. Llego a un par de puertas y con extrema cautela abrió una de las puertas para espiar adentro. Seto se encontraba dándole la espalda, estaba sentado en una maquina que no conocía. Observo entonces como Seto tenia sus brazos sobre los lados de la maquina y flexionaba hacia delante lo mas que lo dejaba el extraño aparato. Daba pequeños gruñidos al ejercer fuerza. Yami veía sus músculos definidos mientras se movía. ¡Era un gimnasio! Se sentía aliviado de ver que no era algo del otro mundo e incluso saludable. No sabia por que no se le había ocurrido. Seto se había puesto en forma desde hace tiempo, su cuerpo tenia mas definición y sus músculos se marcaban mas cuando llego a buscarlo al Aaru. Había cambiado y se había puesto un régimen muy estricto desde su partida para poder utilizar su estación espacial, ya que esta requería un gran entrenamiento para poder acceder a ella. Eso le había explicado cuando se encontraron en Aaru después de un par de visitas y antes que lo trajera de regreso.   
La verdad es que nunca imagino que Seto lo amara tanto. Él se veía tan indiferente a muchas cosas y solo parecía tener pasión por el en los duelos, nunca imagino que llegase a ocupar un lugar tan profundo en su corazón y la verdad es que no pudiera ser mas feliz. Amar y ser correspondido era una de las sensaciones mas efímeras y hermosas de ser humano.   
Siguió espiándolo por la rendija de la puerta hasta que el castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos.   
-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar detrás de la puerta?-   
Yami se sonrojo ante esto.   
-¿Cómo supiste?-   
-Nadie puede entrar sin que el sistema de seguridad me alerte-   
Yami hizo un puchero ante esto. Ahí iba su plan de poder espiarlo.   
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un gimnasio aquí abajo y que venias a hacer ejercicio?  
\- No pensé que fuera importante- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión que denotaba que no le afectaba mucho.   
Por fin Yami decidió dejar la puerta atrás y entrar del todo al gym en vez de oír a Seto de lejos. Cuando llego donde estaba vio a su novio mostrando sus brazos fuertes quien se había detenido para tomar agua. Lo miro de pies a cabeza, estaba sudoroso. Llevaba puesta una camisa ceñida y unos pantalones para ejercitar muy pegados. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente a causa del sudor. La verdad es que así se miraba muy atractivo, completamente agotado después de entrenar.   
-Todavía me falta algunas secciones de mi rutina. Puedes quedarte a ver, irte o ejercitar conmigo-   
Yami solo sonrió, era una invitación. Sin pensarlo le dio un beso como agradecimiento. Seto cerro los ojos y lo profundizó por un momento.   
-No me distraigas- le gruño después de separarse. Yami solo le volvió a sonreír y se sentó en otra de las maquinas.   
Seto entonces tomo en los dos brazos los brazos de la máquina y comenzó a flexionar. Yami miraba con curiosidad lo que hacia el mas alto. Pero también su mirada se sentía atraída a los músculos de su cuerpo. Las líneas de sus brazos se marcaban más definidamente y las venas saltaban del esfuerzo. El gruñía ante el esfuerzo entonces Yami rodeo al otro y observo cuanto estaba levantando y sintió una sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era una cantidad considerable. Era tan fuerte, eso era tan ardiente. Se volvió a sentar y lo miraba con detenimiento. Incluso su estómago parecía tensarse con cada movimiento.   
Seto se movió de su lugar y camino hacia otra banca donde había una barra y comenzó a cargarla con pesas grandes una tras otra. Yami se volvió a acercar y vio el peso de cada una de ellas y sumo mentalmente cada uno y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño era capaz de levantar mas de lo que pesaba el con sus brazos, se mordió el labio. Nunca había pensado que su novio fuera tan fuerte, de seguro podría cargarlo con facilidad en medio de una sesión apasionada con él. Vaya solo de pensarlo le daba mariposas en el estomago y lo excitaba. Cuando ya había preparado todo el más alto se acostó y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y con un gruñido levanto la barra y las pesas. Yami lo observaba y contaba cada una de las flexiones, pero se aburrió después de quince. Era mas que obvio ya que su novio entrenaba duramente y que su fuerza era muy superior a la de él. Solo de pensarlo se sentía acalorado. El cuerpo de su novio era poderoso y sensual. 

Se dio cuenta que se estaba distrayendo demasiado con la muestra de poder de su novio y no prestaba más atención a lo que este hacia por fantasear con una situación mas ardiente con él. ¡Rayos! Quería que lo tomara ahí mismo en ese preciso momento. Quería que se quitara su camisa y dejara ver sus abdominales perfectamente esculpidos y que lo dejara acariciar su piel caliente y abrazarse a su espalda ancha. Quería que lo desvistiera y que lo dejara desvestirlo para luego hacer el amor en el piso y contra la pared . Deseaba que lo sostuviera en sus brazos mientras lo penetraba profundamente. No podía parar de pensar en como pudiera arremeterlo contra los espejos y moverse dentro suyo mientras se miraban a los ojos a través de ellos. Jadeo un poco ante la imagen mental. Seto escucho un sonido proveniente de Yami y lo volteo a ver.   
-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto   
Y Yami se sonrojo. ¡De verdad que no podía dejar de pensar en eso! Debería irse. Sin más se despidió de Seto y volvió a su cuarto. Se restregó la cara con sus manos. ¡Que patético! Parecía perro en celo. Dio un suspiro y se recostó sobre la cama. La verdad es que Seto era muy atractivo. Pero nunca había visto ese parte de su ser con tanta concentración y llevando su físico al limite. Cuando regreso Yami se había vuelto a dormir encima de las sabanas así que lo acobijo y fue a darse una ducha.   
La verdad es que después de eso se levantaba cada mañana e iba con el castaño a hacer ejercicio. Al principio solo observaba, pero eso lo ponía muy excitado solo de pensar en el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo haciéndole el amor, así que intento imitar la rutina bajo las instrucciones de Seto. Quien parecía complacido de ver su interés en el asunto. Los dos idearon una rutina para el, después de mucho batallar y de que seto notara que la misma rutina no solo no funcionaba, sino que también lo desalentaba. Pero para ser sinceros Yami no podía concentrarse con su novio a su lado y su voz profunda cerca de su oído. Lo hacia temblar y lo ponía a mil. A veces no lo acompañaba en la mañana del todo y se quedaba en la cama fantaseando sobre su novio lo ponía tan caliente que se masturbaba pensando en él. Estaba en un limbo del que quería escapar. La frustración crecía y crecía con cada mañana. A veces trataba de convencerlo de quedarse en la cama explorándose el uno al otro, pero Seto odiaba cambiar su rutina y no era necesariamente lo que él quería tampoco. Lo que mas lo agitaba era que su mente no paraba y parecía estar obsesionada con la idea del castaño en el gimnasio. Y sus fantasías matinales los envolvía en el lugar. Esto duro un par de semanas hasta que finalmente su paciencia se quebrantó. ¡Haría que Seto tuviera sexo con él en el gym a como diera lugar!   
Se levanto de la cama esa mañana fría y se cambió. Con una sonrisa picara saco un par de shorts muy cortos que había comprado con la idea de seducirlo en mente pero que no había tenido valor de ejecutar hasta ese día. Se puso tenis y calcetas y una camisa con una bolsa donde escondió el lubricante.   
Se vio al espejo de todos los ángulos y sonrió, de seguro así no podría resistirlo. Se dirigió al gimnasio con una sonrisa en su boca.   
O eso había pensado. Hizo un puchero, Seto no le había prestado atención todo el rato. Solo lo había observado y sus pupilas se contrajeron un poco al verlo. Pero rehusó a mostrar ninguna otra reacción, ignorándolo obstinadamente. Pero no se daría por vencido. Camino hasta quedar enfrente a el y luego agarro unas pesas y se inclino hasta quedar agachado pero la posición hacia que mostrara su trasero. Sabiendo que Seto podría admirar sus shorts y como estos le quedaban hizo son de estar ejercitando con las pesas de cada mano flexionando hacia arriba y controlando la caída de las pesas.   
Seto por su parte sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo al verlo agacharse frente a el mientras le daba la espalda. Trago fuerte al ver como los shorts subían aun mas y dejaban ver más piel, siempre tentándolo, pero nunca enseñando los pecaminosos glúteos. Seto se movió y fue a las poleas para dejar de verlo. Yami dejo que lo hiciera, pero por apariencias termino sus repeticiones y luego camino a la banca que estaba enfrente a la polea agarro una de las pesas redondas y se acomodo sus caderas contra lo acolchonado de la banca y se agacho completamente esforzándose por volver a pararse otra vez. El movimiento hacia que se agachara completamente y de nuevo se pudiera apreciar sus glúteos. Los pequeños gruñidos que se escapaban de sus labios distraían al castaño. Dejo ir la correa con cólera. No podía creer que solo caminaba a dentro del gimnasio y ya lo tenía contra la pared. Recorrió mentalmente su rutina y por fin se le vino a la cabeza como podría seguir. Se fue hacia la banca de presas y se dispuso a preparar la barra con las pesas. Yami solo sintió como se alejaba, se paró y volteo a ver donde se encontraba su evasivo novio y lo vio en la banca acostado. Ante esto se enojó y frunció el ceño. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Por qué no captaba el mensaje? ¡No podía ser más obvio!   
Seto levanto la barra con el peso extra y comenzó a hacer flexiones. Yami solo lo miro incrédulo por unos segundos. ¡Está bien! ¡¿Así estaba la cosa, no?! Muy bien, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y sin mas llego hasta donde estaba y se sentó en su regazo haciendo que sus entrepiernas quedaran pegadas a las de seto, esto sorprendió al castaño por un momento y sus brazos flaquearon por un segundo, pero se recuperó fácilmente, el problema fue lo que paso después. Con picardía Yami movió sus caderas haciendo que los bultos entre sus piernas se frotaran deliciosamente lo que hizo que una sacudida eléctrica lo recorriera. Sus brazos volvieron a flaquear y estos bajaron hasta su pecho y pánico un poco, pero luego con mucho esfuerzo y concentración logro poner la barra en su lugar Yami por otra parte volvió a mover sus caderas creando mas fricción. El cuerpo de Seto reacciono fuertemente al contacto y lo tomo de sus caderas para detenerlo y levanto un poco su cabeza para lanzarle una mirada asesina. Yami le sonrió y lo hizo una tercera vez. Quería hacérselo obvio y que se detuviera de una buena vez para atenderlo a él. Kaiba se movió rápidamente para salirse de debajo de la pesa y se sentó correctamente con Yami aun en sus piernas.   
\- ¿Qué se supone que estás pensando? ¡Casi me cae la pesa encima! – lo regano con furia. Aun así el castaño estaba agitado y excitado.   
Yami le abrazo el cuello con un brazo y comenzó a besarle hasta llegar a su oído y murmurarle mientras apretaba con su otra mano los bíceps de su novio-Eres tan fuerte. Lo hubieras podido evitar-   
Seto lo alejo un poco y le gruñó – ¡Esta es la razón por la que no quería decirte a donde iba! ¡Sabía que ibas a venir a distraerme!  
Yami no hizo caso a su queja y en vez de eso lo abrazo más fuerte – ¡Bueno esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieses prestado atención desde un principio! -  
El mas alto solo dejo escapar un suspiro molesto. Vaya que de verdad no podía hacer nada eficientemente cuando el otro estaba cerca. Sintió como esos labios dulces volvían a subir por su cuello y su cuerpo reacciono aumentando la temperatura, esas caderas se movían sensualmente contra él, apenas podía respirar. Sabía lo que quería Yami, a este punto era más que obvio. Deberían ir al cuarto, pero estaba seguro de que el mas bajo no tomaría bien el detenerse. Volvió a suspirar y se dio por vencido. Sus manos se escabulleron debajo de su ropa y comenzaron a acariciar su espalda. Saco una para poder agarrarle de los cabellos y jalarlo para por fin besarse profundamente. Yami dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción al comprobar que Kaiba por fin estaba haciendo lo que tanto añoraba. Ahora solo faltaba convencerlo de que lo hicieran mientras lo cargara, pero eso podía esperar un momento. Sus manos subían y bajaban por el abdomen de ojiazul. Seto estaba sudado por el ejercicio una fina capa de humedad cubría su piel. Sus manos podían sentir su febril piel húmeda. La idea de sus poderosos músculos trabajando duro para poder mejorar su estado físico era increíblemente excitante. Sus manos acariciaban sus músculos sintiendo la firmeza de los mismos. Los dos estaban duros y apenas habían comenzado. Los besos se tornaron mas profundos y mas calientes.   
Kaiba comenzó a desnudarlo sacándole la playera y besándole el pecho para luego seguir con los shorts. Le dedico una mirada incrédula al notar que no llevaba ropa interior. Yami le sonrió y solo saco el lubricante de la bolsa de su camisa y se la dio al castaño. La mirada de incredulidad creció al ver el objeto ahora en su mano. 

-Debí suponer que vendrías bien preparado- el castaño solo sonrió y su cara denoto una expresión un poco maniática. Sentía la sangre hervir de la excitación al ver que Yami no podía resistírsele. Ni siquiera había intentado seducirlo, pero ya lo tenia contra la pared. Para ser sinceros habían momentos donde se preocupaba de que el amor que le tenía fuera más intenso que el que Yami tenía por él. Temía que fuera solo el, el que se sentía desesperado al no tenerlo cerca y que fuera solo el, el que se volvía loco por el cuándo estaba tan cerca del castaño. Pero verlo así deseándolo tanto sentía un poco del peso en su corazón alivianarse.   
Exprimió el bote y saco el liquido que cayó en sus dedos. El tricolor abrió sus piernas dándole permiso silenciosamente. Comenzó a estimularlo con un dedo en su interior, luego fueron dos y por último tres y empujaba hacia dentro con ellos. Yami jadeaba de placer al sentir los movimientos dentro suyo. Seto comenzó a estimular su pene masajeándolo mientras su otra mano lo ensanchaba. De verdad era demasiado irresistible mirar a Yami así perdido en el placer que él le otorgaba cada vez que estimulaba su próstata, completamente a su merced. Cuando Yami estaba dilatado y completamente excitado se propuso a penetrarlo, pero el otro duelista lo detuvo.   
Entre jadeos le explico- Quiero que me cargues mientras me penetras y que me lo hagas contra la pared- Sus ojos llenos de lujuria le suplicaban que accediera a su petición. Seto lo miro y solo hizo una cara de molestia y exasperación. ¿De verdad quería eso? Sonaba tan difícil y molesto. ¿Para que complicar el acto sexual con semejantes peticiones? Se vieron el uno al otro, esos ojos rojizos lo hipnotizaban, de verdad que era débil ante ellos. Se levanto y Yami hizo lo mismo.   
-Agárrate de mí cuello entonces- le dijo dominante. Lo tomo de los muslos y lo cargo. Yami aprovecho y le lamio su cuello y sintió como un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del el mas alto. Seto camino hacia la pared mas cercana y lo puso contra ella. Sus manos fuertes separaron sus nalgas y comenzó a penetrarlo. Podía sentir la exquisita sensación de esos músculos separándose para recibirlo adentro del otro duelista. El tricolor por su parte tenia la mente en blanco y solo podía pensar en el miembro de su novio y como este se hundía en su cuerpo. Y después de unos cuantos segundos sintió a su amado llegar al límite uniéndolos completamente. De verdad que se sentía excitado solo de pensar en lo fornido que era su castaño y como este era capaz de cargarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Quería que lo tomara de manera desenfrenada.   
Kaiba comenzó a moverse dentro de él arremetiendo con energía. Yami comenzó a gemir ante la fricción que causaba su miembro erecto en su interior. Su cuerpo bajaba y subía contra el muro, su espalda sufría ante el estrés que causaba el roce constante de su piel, pero no era suficiente para que lo hiciera parar lo que estaban haciendo. El placer era mas grande. Podía sentir la respiración del mas alto contra su cuello y podía escuchar su nombre en los labios del castaño. Sus caderas se movían en un vaivén decadente de placer puro amoldando sus cuerpos el uno al otro. El acto en si era muy intenso. Yami estaba a su merced dependiendo completamente del otro cuerpo para sentir placer. Gimió y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared. Sus estocadas lo llenaban de un frenesí imparable y sumamente tentador. Se sentía en una nube. Yami acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente para luego agarrarlo y dirigir su cabeza hacia el para que se pudieran besar. Sus labios se encontraron y expresaron su pasión a través de ellos. Era húmedo y dulce, era perfecto. La danza de sus lenguas solo se añadía a las sensaciones ardientes que sus cuerpos compartían en ese momento. Solo se encontraban ellos dos en el silencioso gym en donde solo sus gemidos y respiraciones agitadas se podían escuchar. Sus mentes estaban ocupadas con las sensaciones que sus cuerpos compartían. El frenesí de la búsqueda del éxtasis mutuo los llenaba de desesperación y sus cuerpos solo pedían más, más cercanía, más caricias, más intercambio de todo lo que pudieran compartir entre ellos dos. Pasaron varios minutos así disfrutando de la desnudez mutua y de los besos dulces que intercambiaban. Los músculos del castaño comenzaban a extenuarse demasiado, aun siendo ligero el peso de su amado era considerable después de un rato.   
Sentir a Kaiba era placentero, estar unidos de manera tan intima le llenaba el alma. De verdad que amaba estar junto a él y con él. Con él podía confiar su cuerpo por que sabía que Seto cuidaría de él. Todo era tan excitante que no necesitaba la estimulación extra sobre su miembro. De pronto la fricción llego a su auge y suplico desesperado para que Seto arremetiera más rápidamente y con mas fuerza. Seto hizo caso y después de unos minutos llego al clímax sin necesidad de masturbar su miembro erecto, la estimulación mental y física fueron suficientes. Seto siguió penetrándolo por unos momentos hasta culminar el también dentro del otro duelista. Sus piernas temblaban y lentamente bajo hacia el piso con el tricolor en sus brazos. Yami no dejo de besarlo desde que sintió la humedad en su interior. De verdad que se sentía tan bien. Sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra. Los brazos del faraón lo tenían atrapado. Cuando se separaron Yami puso su frente contra la del castaño y rio un poco.   
-Eres tan bueno conmigo, mi amor- y con eso le dio otro beso al mas alto.   
Después de esto necesitarían una buena ducha. Y todavía tenían que limpiar el desorden que habían hecho en el gym.   
Seto solo lo vio, rodo los ojos y bufó exasperado. Ni siquiera en su gym privado podía escapar a la tentación que era su amado. Le exasperaba saber que había encontrado una manera de sexualizar uno de los lugares más austeros que existían en el planeta, cuya única función era mejorar la condición física humana. No podía entender que había de sexy en estar haciendo movimientos repetitivos y estar cubierto de sudor, pero aparentemente había algo en ello que a Yami le llamaba la atención y que lo llevo al punto de seducirlo dentro del lugar después de tan solo un par de sesiones juntos. Sin mas lo cargo y se lo llevo a su habitación donde tomaron una ducha juntos, después regresaría a limpiar el lugar. Con esto el castaño esperaba que se sintiera satisfecho.   
__II__

Dejo escapar un suspiro, de verdad que había estado equivocado. Yami no se sentía satisfecho con una vez. Ahora lo seguía frecuentemente al gym para tener una sesión pasional con el cada vez que podía o se le venia en gana. De verdad estaba echando a perder su rutina pero no hallaba la manera de rechazarlo o por lo menos convencerlo de dejarlo hacer su rutina a solas. Miro hacia abajo ahí entre sus piernas se encontraba Yami quien lo estimulaba con su boca. Solo pudo observar como este metía todo su miembro adentro de su boca antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un suspiro de placer. ¡Así no podía hacer nada! Empezó a sentir como succionaba alrededor de él y tembló ligeramente. Yami era muy bueno convenciéndolo. Una mano acariciaba el cabello rebelde y su otra lo detenía contra la banca y miraba al cielo falso.   
-Yami espera- le murmuro y Yami detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó. Seto le ayudo a pararse y lo guio hacia donde se encontraban los espejos. Yami le había confesado su fantasía después de una noche pasional entre los dos. Dijo querer ver sus reflejos mientras Seto lo penetraba y así poder observar sus expresiones. El castaño lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los espejos.  
-Pon tus manos en el espejo- Seto le ordeno en un murmuro. Yami hizo lo que le dijo y pudo sentir a Seto contra el empujando lentamente. La punta de su pene se abría camino en el estrecho canal. Podía sentir como su interior se acomodaba a la forma del falo del mas alto. Subió la mirada para ver a su amado viendo hacia donde sus cuerpos se conectaban con una mirada muy seria. Una vez sus cuerpos se fundieron completamente el más alto comenzó a darle fuertes estocadas en un vaivén decadente lleno de pasión. Podía ver con lujo de detalle su expresión de placer cada vez que arremetía contra su cuerpo. La vista era un estimulo extra. Estaba hipnotizado por las cambiantes expresiones de deleite en el rostro del castaño. Era casi imposible pensar en otra cosa mas que el placer que compartían al estar unidos.  
Seto era muy débil ante la seducción del tricolor quien ocupaba su mente todo el tiempo. Pensar en el era constante. Él era su obsesión y su debilidad, pero jamás se había sentido tan fuerte como cuando lo tenia a su lado. Aun cuando estaba siendo molesto con sus exigencias, no encontraba en si mismo el poder para negarle lo que quería. Su autocontrol le fallaba con solo un poco de empeno de la parte su rival. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintió que el otro apretaba su miembro. Sus miradas se encontraron a través del espejo. Sus ojos rojizos estaban nublados por la lujuria sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su piel estaba erizada, aunque no sabía si era por las sensaciones que sus cuerpos compartían o por el aire acondicionado. Se movían harmoniosamente con un frenesí casi bestial, dejándose llevar por lo que el otro les hacia sentir.   
Adentro y afuera el movimiento repetitivo que lo llenaba de placer. Yami temblaba de puro deleite, era difícil mantenerse de pie, de repente sus piernas flaquearon y callo al piso. El castaño lo siguió hasta abajo pero no dio cabida al descanso. El seguía con sus movimientos bruscos dentro del otro.   
“Seto! Por favor!” gimió Yami con descaro suplicándole. Seto entendió inmediato comenzó a masturbarlo a l mismo tiempo que embestía. Seto sentía como estaba cerca de su orgasmo y el frenesí comenzaba a sofocarlos estaban en el borde del clímax. Yami cerro los ojos y su pequeña boca se abrió para rasgar el silencio con un grito de placer y con eso se vino en la mano del mas alto. Seto gruñó su nombre cuando sintió que lo apretaba más, dio unas cuantas embestidas más y se corrió dentro de él. Con cuidado le dio la vuelta y lo beso fervientemente. Desde que empezaron los encuentro siempre tenia a la mano servilletas de papel para poder limpiarse. Seto tomo cuidado de el y lo limpio lo mejor que pudo. Una vez seco dejo que el mas bajo se subiera los shorts que llevaba puestos. Necesitaban una ducha Yami mas que él.   
Yami rio dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso de agradecimiento.   
-Te dejare terminar tu rutina, mi amor- le dijo juguetón =Iré a ducharme mira que me has ensuciado bastante.   
Seto bufo molesto claro ahora era solo culpa de él.   
Y sin mas Yami lo dejo solo en el gym sentado en el suelo. Sin mas se dejo caer y miro hacia el techo una mano sobre su cara. Y rio exasperado vaya que su amado era un torbellino que arremetía con su vida cotidiana pero no lo cambiaria por nada aunque eso significara tener que pasar casi dos horas en su gimnasio.


End file.
